


I'm Back

by theblackrapids



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackrapids/pseuds/theblackrapids
Summary: Isaac comes back from France to see Scott.





	I'm Back

When Scott walked into his house after his graduation, he smelled a familiar scent. Firewood, wool, ... anxiety and... baguettes?

He knew the first two scents.

The love of his life.

The love of his life who was torn up after his best friend died. That loss was the last straw. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

His father hurting him. 

His mother and brother gone. 

He was done. No one could handle that kind of loss. 

No one should have to. 

His love, Isaac Lahey. 

He shit the door and practically ran to the kitchen.

And he was there back turned to Scott. Once he turned around they could both feel the relief in the air. Scott was the first to speak. "You're back." "I am." "Did you like France?" "It was beautiful there." Short, quick answers. Scott knew that meant that he had something to get off his chest. Silence. Scott was the first to speak again. "Did you meet any French boys?" "No. Well, yes." Scotts heart sunk. Isaac felt that and said,"Well, none that stuck. They never compared to someone." He whispered the last part. It was so quiet that Scott couldn't even hear it. Or maybe it was because his heart was beating so loudly. Isaac, again, spoke, "Did you meet anyone?" "None that stuck." In reality he never went on a date after Isaac left, but he didn't need to know that. "Can I ask you a question?" Isaac asked. "Yes." "Can I kiss you?" "Please." Then Isaac's lips were on Scott's. And there was no more anxiety in the air, just relief and happiness. And it was perfect.


End file.
